1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio communication system, and more particularly, to a method of switching between periodic transmission and aperiodic transmission of a channel estimation reference signal for scheduling resources in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) radio communication system, and a reference signal transceiving apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals.
A current mobile communication system, for example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like, may be a high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data, which is comparable with a wired communication network. Also, the system is required to include an appropriate error detection scheme that increases transmission efficiency of the system so as to improve performance of the system.
Also, varied reference signals have been utilized in current various communication systems to provide information associated with a communication environment and the like, to a corresponding apparatus through an uplink (UL) or a downlink (DL).
For example, an LTE system, which is one of the mobile communication methods, transmits a sounding reference signal to a base station (BS) as a channel estimation reference signal indicating a channel status of a user equipment (UE) during UL transmission, and transmits a reference signal or a cell-specific reference signal at every subframe to recognize channel information during DL transmission.
In general, the reference signal may be periodically generated by a reference signal transmitting apparatus, that is, a UE in a case where the reference signal for channel estimation and the like corresponds to a UL reference signal, and a BS in a case where the reference signal for channel estimation and the like corresponds to a DL reference signal, and may be transmitted to a reference signal receiving apparatus.
Although aperiodic transmission of a channel estimation reference signal and the like has been discussed in consideration of a flexibility of a communication system and the like, a detailed scheme thereof has not yet been determined.